


He Looks Better In Red

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, BAMF Peggy Carter, Blood, Face Punching, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'Agent Carter, any of the Peggy-Jack-Daniel trio, wiping blood off someone's face' by sholio.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	He Looks Better In Red

"That lipstick on your face, Thompson?" asks Daniel, reaching out to wipe the offending red mark away, finding it strange when he realises the red smudge that transfers to his thumb is something entirely different.

Jack says nothing, just winces and holds his own jaw as he slams into his office, leaving Daniel to wonder what happened, until he turns in time to see Peggy striding by, eyes forward, back straight, expression stony, cradling one hand in the other and barely sparing a glance for anyone.

Daniel smiled to himself; "Oh, so _that's_ what happened."


End file.
